1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus which is applied to an original reading apparatus which reads an original image to illuminate the original image for original image reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
An original reading apparatus which illuminates an original image, receives reflected light from the original image, detects an image reflected on the reflected light, and reads the original image is known. To properly read an original image, it is important to appropriately illuminate the original image.
To appropriately illuminate an original image, the original image is irradiated from a plurality of directions. However, when a plurality of light sources are to be arranged to illuminate an original from a plurality of directions, support members that support the respective light sources are necessary, resulting in disadvantage for size reduction of the apparatus.